A Merry 7th day before Christmas
by asterisque
Summary: The gang hears rather disturbing noices coming from Sasuke’s office. What on earth could the rich and famous viceCEO be doing with Haruno Sakura? Definitely not what Naruto’s thinking right? Or maybe…[SasuSaku AU oneshot]


**Summary: (Couldn't think of one at this point) Will make one up when i upload.**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did Sasuke and Sakura would be a couple!! **

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: My first fanfic ever!! YAY! Go easy on me ****I'm new to writing fics. It's simple and plain and rather pointless and it was extremely hard for me to write as it was part humor. (I'm not good _writing_ humor) Also, I was more focused with my other story (which will be uploaded shortly after this one) anyways Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

It was a light morning, no scratch that. It was a light one-week-before-Christmas morning in the suburban streets of Tama area, one of the quietest places in Tokyo. The morning would always start out with a beautiful sunrise, the birds would chirp as they glided through the flourishing sky. A chilly breeze would wiz above the slightly snow-covered ground. Everything would be peaceful, calming and quiet. But sadly, every good moment must come to and end, eventually. It so happens to corrupt at around the time of 10:30 as a piercing scream would be heard almost every morning as this voice yelled out louder than any siren could have done…

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!!! Oh Kami! I'm gonna be late! Again!! Tsunade-sama's gonna kill me!" a voice belonged to none other than Haruno Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Attention! _

_Profile one: Haruno Sakura_

_Aright for those of you who don't know Sakura is your average twenty-two year old worker at the Uchiha Corp. __the vice-CEO's secretary's personal assistant to be exact. Rumor has it that when it comes to work she and the young CEO have more than just business in mind. Anyw__ay, Sakura is a rather petite female, beautiful but small and has a fiery temper to match her untamed personality. Even with a small frame she is filled out in the right spots and has voluptuous curves. She has luscious shoulder length pink tresses and wild green forest orbs. Okay, so maybe she's not quite an average worker but anyways, back to the story._

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura took one last glimpse at her reflection before she rushed out the door and to the train station. She skillfully avoided the crowd of people walking against her and took a quick glance at her watch.

_Oh crap_ she thought _I'm already 10 minutes late._

She cringed at the thought of what Tsunade would say when she arrived and hopped onto the train. She watched the blur of people through the window as the bullet train sped past the busy streets of Tokyo.

Sakura nervously fiddled with her fingers as she walked through the entrance of one of the biggest buildings in the country.

"Late again are we Sakura?" She heard a familiar voice and turned to see who it was speaking to her.

"Oh, Naruto…" A cheerful blonde of standing in her door way of her office _okay make that two cheerful blondes _she though as she saw Tsunade right behind Naruto

"Ehehe yeah….um traffic?" she said and looked up hopefully at the elder lady.

Tsunade sighed and answered with a teasing voice, "Uchiha-sama, has been _requesting_ to see you since he got here at _8:30_ this morning, better go see what he _needs_."

---------------------------------------------------------

_Short Notice!_

_Character profile two: Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sasuke is a twenty-sever years and one of the vice-CEO's of the Uchiha Corp. Along with his brother. (His father is of__ course the CEO.) He is an arrogant, territorial and rich man who has no problem showing his interest in a certain pink-haired women. He is devilishly handsome with spiky short raven locks and deep and dark pools that many women would drown in. He is brooding tall and solid. He is very powerful and speaks with authority. What he wants he will get._

_Okay, so where were we?_

_Oh yeah._

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura blushed at the statement. She normally wouldn't have but they way Tsunade made sure she emphasized specific words made it sound like they were in a serious relationship or something. Which is totally NOT the case, they had been on a few dates…okay, so maybe they've had a lot of that -ahem- business meetings…at a few exclusive restaurants, but that's it!

Sakura anxiously walked to the office door of her boss's boss. She smiled and knocked the door, she knew what this was about. They had discus this in one of their meetings last week.

"Come in." spoke a gruff voice full of authority.

Sasuke saw who was at the door and motioned her to come in. He smirks.

"You know why you're here," He says.

"Yep. I do." She gave him a toothy smile.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba, I need you to give this to Sasuke-sama," Ino instructed, not looking up from her paperwork as she handed Kiba a bundle of folders and files.

"Ah. Yeah. I'll go now." He answered steadily trying to keep balance with all the stuff in his hands.

---------------------------------------------------------

He was about to knock, when a voice interrupted him.

"Oh Sasuke, why is it so big?" Kiba paused. _What's was so big?_

"Yours is SO big compared to mine." That wasn't Sakura's voice just now right? And what the _hell_ were they comparing?

"Harder! Push _harder_ or else it won't fit, damn it!" Sakura said in a strained voice.

"I'm _trying_ my hardest here Sakura." Sasuke's voice sounded frustrated.

"I thought you liked them big," amusement in his tone.

"I do but maybe yours is _too big_." She frowned.

Kiba on the other side of the door was blushing like hell. He slowly backed away form the door and walked to Ino's table as fast as his feet could take him. From her seat Ino looked up at the tomato faced man and raised and eyebrow.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Well, I, ah well…you see here…umm..." Kiba really didn't know how to answer this.

"Alright, alright I'll just do it myself, sheesh."

---------------------------------------------------------

Ino stood in front of the door and began to raise her hand when…

"Sasuke! Faster! Mmm, I need to get back to work." A female voice groaned. Is Sakura _still_ in there?

Ino stood there bewildered on what to do. Not before long a certain pervert came rushing to the door.

"What's going on here? Kiba was just doing the same thing here before." He looked at her flushed face and uneasy stature. All was confirmed when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Sasuke, _please._ Before everyone gets suspicious," she practically _begged._

Kakashi snickered under that stupid mask of his.

"Well, well, what do you know? This is like first hand Icha Icha Paradise," Kakashi had an audacious grin on his face.

"Actually I haven't written an office romance in Icha Icha, just yet, I should take notes," came from the oh-so-famous Ero-sennin appeared and commented from out of no where, taking this rather seriously as he had a pen and paper in his hands.

"So what are we all doing here?" a blonde woman appeared.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think you want to be here." Kiba caught up to her.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"God Sakura. Can't you get it any bigger?" Sasuke's _groan_ could be heard through the door.

"What on Earth are they doing?!" Tsunade screeched.

_CRASH!! _

"SASUKE!" Sakura's piercing scream echoed thorough the whole floor. Lucky for them not many people were on that floor that day.

"Were Sakura…?" Ino started.

"…and Sasuke…" Tsunade continued.

"…in his office…" Jiraiya sounded proud and please.

"…did they just…?" Kakashi giggled.

"…do the horizontal hustle?!!!!" Kiba yelled.

"NO!! They were _OBVIOUSLY_ exchanging early Christmas presents!!!!!!" Out of the blue Naruto screamed with confidence like he was right. _Yeah right_.

"What the hell Naruto? Where'd you come from?" Kiba wondered. Everyone eyed Naruto like he was a crazy man.

"Hi, Ki-ki-Kiba- Ku- Kun," Hinata whispered from beside Naruto.

"Ah. Hey Hinata-chan"

"This is troublesome"

"Shikamaru?"

"Sasuke!! Look at what you've done!?" Sakura yelled. "How are we going to _clean_ this up?"

"Oh I'll do it."

"Can you do it any faster?" Sakura moaned.

"If you don't it will stain."

"Don't be stupid Sakura, it's not carpet."

"But still."

"What do you want me to do? Suck and lick it?" Sasuke retorted.

And that's when Hinata fainted.

"Sounds like an idea right now." Sakura's voice laced with cheekiness. "I _dare_ you to _lick_ it, this should be funny."

That's when nearly everybody's nose started bleeding their faces a deep scarlet. Tsunade was speechless, Kiba was busy tending to Hinata, Shikamaru yawned, Ino was grinning, and Kakashi and Jiraiya were having a field day and Naruto? Well he looked completely normal staring strangely at everyone's odd behavior.

"What is the great Uchiha Sasuke backing out on a dare?" Sakura taunted.

"Oh fine." Sasuke frowned.

"Alright."

"Ahaha. That felt so good!" _Haha. The Uchiha Sasuke cowering to my dares._ Sakura giggled. "I better go get a towel or something now."

They could hear her making her way to the door.

The gang tried to get away. They quickly scurried away only to bumped into each other which cause them to fall. Hurriedly getting back up again, they began to tip-toe away without making to much noise. They didn't exactly want to be caught peeking on the couple in their, um _personal_ session. But it was too late as Sakura grabbed the door handle and turned the knob and push out the door.

Sakura opened the door out of Sasuke's office only to be faced with a nervous Tsunade and Ino, a grinning Kakashi and Jiraiya and a smiling Naruto blocking the exit.

" And. What. The. Hell. Were. You. Guys. Doing. Here!?" Her voice dripping with sweetness, by which it means someone-better-have-a-good-explanation-or-prepare-to-die. She never really liked being spied on.

The gang excluding Naruto sighed in relief. Sakura wasn't naked and Sasuke was still fully clad in his sharp dark blue business suit. Inside amongst the liters of wrapping paper and ribbon scattered around the room they could see an enormous white soft and fluffy teddy bear with a red bow tied into a bow around its neck. They look to where Sasuke was standing. They realized his large work desk covered in coffee, his documents wet and soggy and dripping into the floor. They looked at what was in his hand, it was a coffee coated piece of material.

Everyone's mouth turned O shaped. _That __idiot was right_.

"Oh so you two weren't ….?" Ino actually sounded disappointed.

"We weren't what?" Sakura cracked her knuckles, daring her to finish that sentence.

"Ehehe. Told you so. We just came here to wish you two um…Merry seven days before Christmas?" Naruto tried to cover up. With that everyone was gone in a flash.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe them!?" Sakura shouted hotly as she finished cleaning the coffee-leaking table.

"Spying on us like that!"

"But we weren't doing anything." _We could do something right now._ He smirked.

"But they thought we were." _I sort of wish we were__heh. _Sakura flush prettily, she couldn't believe she just thought that. _It's inappropriate, you're in a__n office for god's sake Sakura. _To deep contemplating with her mind, Sakura didn't notice Sasuke taking steady strides towards her. He began closing the space between. Before she realized it was too late, his face was only a few inches away from hers.

"Sa-Sa-Suke? What are you doing?"

"Giving them something to _really_ be able to spy on." He chuckled out before he closed the gap between their lips into a sweet kiss and gently pushed her down on the table.

Oh yes, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were going to have a _very_ merry seven days before Christmas indeed.

-

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay so I'm not exactly good at writing humor but hey at least I tried ne? Thx for reading. Bad? Good? Okay? Let me know in a review! I had ALOT of help uploading this ficcy, ff was really confusing me the download then upload thing!! Anyways I would like to thank Yue no Rei for Beta-ing this for me! Even though she doesn't like SasuSaku and is a SasuNaru fan! xD**

**MeRRi ChRisTmAs everyone!**


End file.
